The Two Himes
by lg1514
Summary: The shukun clan were known for being masters of certain abilities, and were highly respected. One night, the entire clan was wiped out by two young girls. They left, killing a squad of ANBU as they went. Never were they heard from again. Here's the story
1. Info

Name: Sakeru (to shy away)

Last name: shukun

Middle name: mi

Age:

(when left village): 5

(when found):13

Hair color: dark dark dark red.

Eyes: green misty blue green.

Swords names:

(small) yūzai

(large) mujitsu

Name: Deteiku

Last name: shukun

Middle name: ya

Age:

(when left village): 8

(when found): 16

Hair color: up in bun, brown on top, black on bottom. Few strands loose. Bangs over one eye

Eyes: purple


	2. A new beginning

_Run we have to move, come on, just a bit farther._

The bushes pricked at my clothes, tearing them apart. The dying screams of my family and all those poor souls echoed in my mind, haunting me.

I was growing tired, and knew the little girl at my side was to, but we were almost there, I could feel it. The sand nation was just up ahead, and then we could rest.

If only I had been there, it could have been stopped… if only… if only…

*flashback*

_I hate my family! I had worked hard all day, and what do they make me do? Go out and get dinner. They never specified what to get, so I got some apples and cheese. The bags were heavy in my arms, and I was only a block away from my house. I was focusing on not tripping in the pitch blackness of the night. That puzzled me. There should be lights on; it was still early in the evening, and no lights shown from my house. A silence hung heavy on the street as if it held a secret. I got to the front gate, and set the grocery bags down gently on the road. I didn't like this feeling and I wanted to get my hands empty. I had several kunai in my pocket, but I sucked at throwing them. _

_As an ear shattering screech filled the air, my world fell apart. Abruptly, too abruptly, was it cut off. I threw the front gate open, and sprinted inside, not knowing what to expect. A small light shone from the living room and I entered warily, not expecting what awaited me. _

_The walls were covered in blood, and my entire family, save one, lay dead on the ground, blood pooling on the floor. In the midst of them all, my sister Sakeru sat, with her huge sword Mujitsu in her tiny hands. She was shaking, and stared at the floor in front of her. _

_I slowly made my way towards Sakeru, all the while looking at my family, memorizing their facial expressions, my heart unfeeling. I had never loved any of them, and they felt the same towards me and Sakeru._

"_D-Deteiku?" a whimper sounded. I stood from where I had been examining my older brother body, and rushed over to my sister, and put my arms around her tiny body reassuringly._

_She looked at me with cold-blooded fear in her eyes. "W-what are we going to do?"_

"_We have to leave, before the ANBU come. Grab Mujitsu while I grab my bow." I told her, standing up. I quickly sprinted up the stairs, and rushed into my room, tripping only once. I grabbed my bow and quiver, and collapsed them. It had been the one gift I had gotten from my parents, and it was the only weapon I was actually good at and could trust my skills with. I had learned a week after I had gotten it that the bow and quiver connected to form a cane, and I usually carried it around strapped to my back. I grabbed my backpack, and then started to go downstairs. _

_I was halfway down, when I remembered something my grandmother had shown Sakeru and I one time, and I was pretty sure it was still in her closet. I turned and hurried back upstairs._

_My grandparents had moved in with us a year after Sakeru was born, and they were the only family members I could somewhat stand. My grandfather had been a famous ANBU captain, and my grandmother a well-known Kunoichi, known for her ability to disguise herself. When I was 5, I had been playing hide and seek with Sakeru, and she had hidden in Grandmother's closet. I hadn't found her anywhere else in the house, so I was looking in there. Just as I had found her, Grandmother had walked in, and saw me looking in her closet. She had been worried I was ruining her old disguises, but when Sakeru came out, she had figured out what we were doing. She warned us to never come in here, and had shown us one of her disguises. _

"_This, my children, is my favorite disguise. Nowadays, I would have no use for it, but back when I was a young thing, I used it everywhere I went. It has a jutsu on it, so faint hardly anyone can sense the chakra trace on it. The jutsu enables the disguise to work, and if someone were to had peaked under my hood when I was wearing it, all they would have seen was an old lady staring back at them. A type of henge, so to speak."_

_I spotted the old, ratty closet that held the pieces of clothe, and shifted through them, searching for the pile of rags. At the very back, I found it, and I quickly stuffed it in my bag, and took one last look around the room, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything._

_Once back downstairs, I found my sister standing off the ground with Mujitsu strapped to her back, but in her hand she held our fathers katana, Yūzai. It had a green hilt, and a lighter green scabbard. My sister had always admired it, and when my father would practice with our brothers, she would watch him intently, following his every movements. _

"_If you want it that bad, take it. Either way, we have to go." I told her, crossing the room just as she untied the scabbard from my father's waist and buckled it on her own._

"_The village doesn't deserve to keep it. It's been in our family for generations, and it should stay that way." She told me, and turned to walk out the door; I rolled my eyes and started after her. The sword had actually been my father's brothers, but he had taken it when his brother died._

"_Crap, they're here." My sister cursed, just as four ANBU landed in our front yard. They wore the traditional animal masks, and they were tense, obviously expecting a fight. What they didn't expect were two girls, one with a bulging pack, the other with blood sprayed over her face. _

"_Excuse me little girls, do you know what happened here?"_

"_Of course we do. Our family is dead. I killed them" Sakeru responded, head high. Even though my sister was a mass murderer, she still had the tact of a five year old. _

"_W-w-what? Y-you killed them? How?" the same one from before stuttered. Before my Sakeru had the chance to answer, I interrupted. "Please, we mean no harm. All we want to do is leave. I promise we won't ever come back. Please, just let us go."_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. You need to come with us." Another said, and straightened, obviously thinking we would go without a fight. I sighed, and pulled my bow and arrow from my back. Now it had to become difficult. "I asked nicely if we could go, but you said no. This is your own fault." I told them, and fired my bow which had 4 arrows ready in it. As they realized their fate, some tried to leap toward us, but were shot down, screams dying in their throats. _

"_Come on Deteiku. We have to go." Sakeru whispered, and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the trees. Once there, we started running, tree's blurring as we passed._

_*end flashback*_

We started a new life, one that would undoubtedly take us down new paths. But no matter what, even at the cost of my life, I would protect the little girl at my side, now and forever. And if anyone ever got in the way of that, they had better watch their back, because they had a new thing coming to them.


	3. An interesting encounter

**Authors note: Just a quick note, 8 years have passed.**

_Squelch… squelch…squelch_

"Sakeru, hurry up, the sun is almost down, and we don't want to be caught in the dark, in the middle of an unknown land." I called back to my sister. We had left Sand nation behind earlier today, and were currently in Rain, and it was NOT fun. The ground was wet, our clothes were soaked, or what was left of them. Mine were ripped to shreds, and Sakeru's were too big for her body, and hung baggy from her body.

"I'm coming Deteiku-onee-chan, calm down. You know how much I love the rain; it's not my fault for wanting to savor it." Sakeru called back to me, a mocking tilt in her voice. She knew very well how much I hated the rain, and she was purposefully slowing down so I would have to get even wetter. She may be mature for her age, but when she wanted to she could be a real brat.

"Oh shut it and hurry up." I responded lightly. I listened to hear her shoes squelch in the mud, but no sound came. I turned back, and she was standing in the middle of the road, head bent to one side, as if she was hearing something.

"Wha-?" I started to ask before she moved quickly and covered my mouth. _Listen_ she mouthed to me.

At first, I heard nothing, but then very faintly, came the sound of raucous laughing and screaming. I couldn't make out the words, but I did catch the word "senpai". Damn. Ninjas coming this way. I quickly grabbed my grandmothers disguise out of my backpack, and slipped it on, the course and rough fabric scraping my skin. I pieced my bow and arrow together, and leaned on it, bending over.

"I almost forget you're my sister when you dress up like that." Sakeru mouthed to me, smirking. I rolled my eyes and shoved her off the road just as the other ninja's came into view.

There were 5 of them, and they each wore bamboo hats with paper coming off the end, and black cloaks with red clouds sewn into the fabric. One had a humongous sword, and was the tallest of them all. A long blacked haired man, who walked beside the sword man, was ignoring the other people in the group. Another, slightly behind the first two, was short and round, and looked suspiciously like a puppet. Behind him were the last two, and the loudest.

The blonde one had the other, who wore an orange swirly mask, in a death grip around the neck, while the masked one was screaming at the top of his lungs, something along the lines of "NO DEIDARA-SENPAI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" which the blonde replied to with "I DONT CARE YEAH! DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY ART DAMNIT!"

I quickly motioned to Sakeru to stay in the bushes, and to tone down her chakra. I then turned to the ninjas and started hobbling along, pulling off the facade of an old woman.

"So much yelling from two people. Don't they know how to act in front of the elderly?" I muttered, knowing they could hear. I knew I was pushing my luck, but the yelling was getting annoying.

"Stay out of it grandma, yeah!" the blonde one yelled at me.

"My my, what a temper, young'uns like that should be kept home and taught some real manners. Children these days." I muttered again, "And the grammar they teach them. You young man need to learn how to speak properly." The funny way he spoke, adding the "yeah" to his sentence, was interesting, and fun to make fun of.

"YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW GRANDMA!" The blonde one screeched, and lunged toward me.

I quickly spun to face him and smacked him in the stomach with my cane, giggling quietly the entire time. "I was right, no manners at all." He sank to the ground, obviously not expecting the strength behind the hit.

"Now now grandma, we don't want any trouble." The blue man said, coming towards me. A glint of metal hinted the kunai hidden in his hand, and I smirked. I waited until I was close enough, then spun and whacked my cane into the side of his head. He groaned and went down. The Black-haired man and the Puppet one I sent a genjutsu towards, locking them in place. The orange masked man was cowering behind the puppet man, in the fetal position.

I knew that the ones with the genjutsu placed on them would break them easily, and up to expectation, I felt the genjutsu shatter. I never had been very strong with genjutsu, and wasn't disappointed that they could break it. I had expected no less. I shrugged my shoulders, and turned, walking in the same direction I had been before. The rain had started coming down harder, and I was getting cold.

"Wait obaasan. It is not everyday that you meet someone who can take down one of us, or several of us in this case. Would you mind coming with us?" This was lingo for, Come or die. I opened my mouth to tell him to tell him where he could put that idea but before I could even open my mouth, Sakeru made her appearance. She stepped out of the bushes, and pressed Yūzai to the black haired ones throat.

"You're not taking my sister anywhere." She said in a flat voice. Her eyes burned with rage, and I took a step closer, just in case she got too angry.

"You're…. Sister?" the blonde one managed between gasps of pain. I guess I hit a bit too hard. The rest of the ninja's looked from Sakeru's obviously young form, to my hunched over one. The confusion was obvious on their faces, and I sighed, straightening up, and pulled the rags off of me, revealing my true figure to them. My real clothes were almost as bad as the rags, and it had been a while since I'd had the time to wash. Being on the run does that to you.

"Well either way, we need to hurry. We have wasted precious time and are probably keeping the others waiting. I hate to keep others waiting." A raspy voice sounded from the short one. The ninja's nodded, and the blonde stood, a bit shakily.

"You had better move, before Sasori gets mad. He's serious about the 'waiting' thing." A voice said. I glanced back to see the blue man towering above me. "Hoshigake Kisame," He said, grinning widely, so that I could see his set of perfectly sharp teeth.

I grinned back, and simply replied, "Deteiku, and this is my sister Sakeru," As said person came to stand by my side, yuzai still in her hand. "Sakeru, there's no need to have the sword out." I said, and was rewarded with an incredulous look from her, and a burst of laughter from Kisame. "No need? Girlie do you even know who we are?" Kisame asked in between chortles. Sakeru and I glanced at each other for a moment, and both shook our heads. "Well let's start walking before Sasori kills us, and I'll explain on the way there." Kisame said, and started walking.

"I don't trust these guys. Let's just run away." Sakeru hissed. "No. These guys are dangerous, and if we ran they would find us and kill us. Now move!" I grabbed Sakeru's arm, and caught back up to Kisame.

"Alright, so have you heard of the akatsuki?" Kisame asked, starting the story. When I shook my head, he literally stopped in his tracks. "How long have you two been rogue?"

"About 8 years."

"What! How old were you when you left?" He exclaimed. Sakeru tensed up, and her expression grew dark. She had become as protective as me when it came to people not treating me with respect, and I knew from past experiences, she probably wouldn't mind kicking their ass's right now. Right on cue, she half growled, half hissed. I sighed, and elbowed her in the side. "My sister was five, and I was eight."

"Interesting. Anyway, the akatsuki are a group of S-rank criminals from hidden villages all over the shinobi world. The blonde one over there, that's Deidara. If you're able to join, you can see his special technique, he has a bloodline limit. The short one, that's Sasori. Don't. Mess. With. Him. _Ever. _Ok?" He glanced over at us, and we both nodded our heads. He grinned, and continued, "The one with the orange mask is Tobi. No one really knows much about him. The black haired one is Itachi Uchiha. You heard of him I'm guessing?" He was right, we had, and he had killed his entire family, save for one, about a year before we had left. He had only been thirteen, but already probably in the bingo book. He was an ANBU captain, which was expected from the Uchiha clan.

"We aren't the only ones out in the organization. Hum, lets see. Total, theres about ten of us." Kisame continued.

"Why are you telling us so much? If we don't join, we could go around and tell everyone this information." Sakeru muttered quietly, obviously resorting back to her shyness. She was looking at him curiously from underneath her shaggy hair.

"Because, little girl, if you don't join, you die. So why not let you know." Kisame said, showing off his sharky teeth in a grin. Sakeru narrowed her eyes, and huffed, turning away from him.

"Stop scaring the little girls, yeah. It's not like their going to join, why get their hopes up." Deidara said, joining the conversation. I hadn't noticed him walking on the other side of the massive blue man.

"Excuse me? Little girl my ass, If I remember correctly, I knocked you down to the floor just a little bit ago." I said, fake sweetness oozing from my every word.

"Lucky shot, yeah." He grumbled, not meeting my eyes.

This time I scoffed, and replied once again in the overly sweet tone, "keep telling yourself that to keep up your big manly ego." Sakeru smirked, and added, "how are you sure he has a _manly_ ego sister? To me he looks like a girl." Kisame laughed outright. "I like this girls spunk," he remarked, and reached over me to pat my sister on the head.

Sakeru growled, and turned away, but I caught the ghost of a smirk on her face.

I turned back to talk to Kisame, but Sasori spoke from up ahead.

"We're here."


	4. A Dilemma

Immediately, Kisame grabbed my arm, and Itachi moved to do the same to Sakeru. Deidara straightened, and kept his wincing to a minimum. Tobi, who I hadn't noticed before, stepped behind us, and removed our backpacks. "Sorry obaasan, sorry obaasan's little sister. Just a precaution, please don't hurt me, Tobi is a good boy!"

"Damn, these people are weirdoes. We have psychopathic unstable Uchiha, blue shark man, a he-she, and an impatient puppet. What's next? A dude who drinks blood?" Sakeru muttered as we entered a cave, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Not too far off on that guess, bitch." A new voice echoed from the side.

Both my sister and I turned toward the voice, and a handsome young man, who looked to be in his early to mid twenties, stepped from the shadows. He wore the same cloak as the others, and wore it unbuttoned in the front, showing off a well sculpted chest. He sported violet eyes, and a scythe was attached to his back. His hair was a dark silver, and one could have mistaken it for gray. "What's this? This doesn't look like the jinkuuriki Leader-sama sent you after. Last I heard, they also didn't come in two. Do you think that Leader will let me use these sluts as sacrifices to Jashin-sama? They look good enough for him."

"O good grief, another god damn freak." Sakeru muttered, and I heard a snicker from Kisame.

"No, you may not use these girls as your sacrifices. They need to be shown to Leader." Sasori said without pausing. A sigh could be heard from the man, and he fell in step with Tobi. "Did you get your jinkurriki? Leader is going to be so pissed if you missed it again."

"Shut it yeah, we missed it." Deidara snapped, and winced again.

"I really don't envy you; He's in an even fouler mood than usual."

"What did you do now Hidan-san?" Tobi inquired.

"Well Kakuzu was pissing me off, so I kind of attacked him… It so was not my fault! The Bastard had it coming. We got back from our mission just today, when we were expected back two days ago. All because of his precious money issues, whenever we passed through a town, he had to check the bounties in the area. Took forever! And the fucker had to take on at least 3, and always took his time. I'm surprised that we didn't take longer. Anyway, when we got back and reported to leader, he blamed it all on me!"

"Did you help with the bounties at all?"

"Well… no…"

"Maybe if you had helped then you would have taken less time."

"Hey are you calling me a dumb-a" he started to say but Sasori interrupted him. "Shut up, and stay that way. We don't want Leader getting even angrier. He needs to have a cool head when investigating these two."

I glanced up, and saw that while I had been paying attention to the argument taking place, I hadn't noticed we had come to a tall, set of doors. They were nicely crafted mahogany, and I could hear a murmur of voices from beyond.

"Good luck Obaasan, your gonna need it." Kisame muttered in my ear, and I turned my head to tell him I had a _name_, but the doors swung open, and we entered.

The room, or an office if you wanted to be fancy, reminded me of a library, and probably hadn't been cleaned in years, or organized. In the center of the room, stood an orange haired man, with piercings covering his entire face. He radiated power, and from his position, he was obviously this "leader-sama" every one spoke of. Next to him was obviously a girl, or a very gay guy. She had blue hair in a bun, and a white flower tucked into her hair. Her lower lip was pierced, and she seemed an unnaturally pale color. On the man's other side, was a… I wasn't sure what it was. It wore the akatsuki cloak, but looked like a Venus fly-eating trap was devouring him. One side was black, the other white, and was eyeing my sister and I as if she was dinner and I dessert.

"Who is this? Sasori explain." The Leader spoke, voice low and dangerous.

"We found them on the way back from our mission. The older of the two incapacitated Deidara and Kisame, and put a minor gen-jutsu on Itachi and I. Once the two of us broke the gen-jutsu, the younger one snuck up and pressed a blade to Itachi. Impressive for two girls of their age."

"Very impressive," said the plant man. I would have brushed it off, when his black side moved it's mouth and said, "_If you don't like them, can we eat them?"_

I heard Sakeru take a very deep breathe, and exhale slowly, which was her equivalent to a laugh. I knew that she was adding another freak to this collection of freaks in her head.

"Yes Zetsu, you may eat them if they are not suitable. Tell me, what are your names?" The leader turned his gaze to us, and a shock went through me.

In the ninja world, there were four ocular blood line jutsu's, and the hidden leaf was lucky to possess two of them. The Sharingan belonged to the Uchiha's, and there were only two of them left in existence, thanks to the man who was holding my sister captive. The other one, the Byakugan, was possessed by the Hyuuga family. The eyes now looking at me were the Rinnegan, which was supposed to have disappeared at least 100 years ago.

A sharp elbow from my sister jolted me out of my thoughts, and I stuttered out a reply, "S-sorry, why do you want to know?"

A ghost of a smirk played at the edge of his lips, he had obviously noticed my shock, "To make sure you aren't some undercover Nin from Konoha or some other hidden village. I can't have my plans leaking out thanks to two girls. That would not help at all."

"You don't have to worry about us telling Konoha your plans, we have no interest in that village ever again, unless it's to see it burn." My sister interrupted, fixing him with a flat glare. It was true, Konoha had sent so many hunter nin after us, we had grown sick of it. Every day it was more and more nins, and more and more killing.

"Oh and why is that?" A new voice, and I glanced over my shoulder, looking to see who the new person looked like. This one had a mask covering the lower half of his face, and a hood pulled up over his head. His eyes were what stood out most, because the pupils were green, surrounded by pink. I heard another big inhale and big exhale from my sister, and saw some of the others shoot her weird looks.

"Because of the fact ever since we left they left hunter nin after us every day, and that certainly put a damper on our moods every." I told the room, unsure of who I was to direct the answer to.

"Well as you can tell, I need to see your abilities myself, because the word of 5 of my members does not count. I will need to see you battle, and I leave the choice of the opponent up to you.

More than anything, I wanted to say "No, let me choose later, and rest now!" but a glance at Sakeru told me otherwise. She was shifting from foot to foot, and had her hand on Yūzai. If we got it out of the way, we could rest for a longer amount of time.

"I don't really care who we fight, you pick." Sakeru murmured, but all the while she was eyeing the Uchiha. She would love to get back at him, I mused, but I don't want to fight him, not with that damn sharingan of his.

I let my eyes wander around the room, and I noted each of the members abilities that I knew of.

Kisame, no matter how much we had been joking around in the past few minutes, had a nasty look when it came to his sword. I had no clue what was under all those wrappings, and didn't want to risk a chance of fighting him before I had any idea of what his moves were in combat. Also having the fact stand that my sister was also a swordsmen, I would let my sister fight him one on one if we got in.

Tobi I wasn't even going to waste my time on, I actually wanted to show them some skill, and I wanted to have an opponent that there could actually be a chance my sister and I could lose against.

Deidara was out of the question because of the same reasons as Kisame. I had no clue of what he could do, and I didn't want to risk any chances.

Sasori was just a plain mystery, and he creeped me out.

That was it for the ones I knew some stuff about. The leader and his blue haired friend were obviously high ranking for good reason, so they were out. Zetsu was a creeper, and his two sides were even creepier. The man with the mask emitted a dark aura, and if this was the person the silver haired man had been talking about, I didn't like the sound of what he did. So that left just one option.

"I choose him. The silver haired man."

**Authors note: Haha I just realized that I haven't done an authors note on any of the previous chapters, but I actually have been meaning to, but I don't remember until the chapter has been posted. Yes I realize that you can edit, but for some reason I don't like to do that. Don't know why, since this is my first story on fanfiction. I'll probably update every weekend, like most other authors, and if I don't I'm sorry. I like to make sure the chapter is perfect (in my opinion) and go over it several times. All reviews are welcome, even flames, as long as they contribute and give suggestions as to how to improve, and aren't like, "this story is stupid" or "I don't like it". Tell me why you don't like it, and how to improve. **

**Oh and thanks to ****Nagareboshi-Aitoshuu, for being my first reviewer!**

**Oh and a note, I won't be one of those authors that requires a certain amount of reviews before they update. I write because I **_**like**_** to, and I know that somewhere along the line, someone will read it (although several people already have!)**

**Ok that's all for now!**


	5. A turn of events

_Recap:_

"_I choose him. The silver haired man."_

Said man grinned, and it was so sadistic that I almost regretted my decision, but everyone else was already moving towards the door, and it was too late to change my mind.

"You sure about this?" Sakeru hissed in my ear, as we walked down the hall. She had her hand on Yūzai, and I had my bow collapsed and a quiver full of ready arrows on strapped to my back. My bow felt right in my hands, calming me down after the turn of events.

I just nodded, and then continued in a lower tone, smirking "Use our simple strategy. They can see what we're really made of later."

We had entered the training area, and the sheer size of it was amazing. It probably was around 100 feet tall, and 50 feet wide by 50 feet long. It was all concrete, and had no windows. Off to one side was a row of targets, and there were several kunai stuck in them. On the other side, was a row of benches, where the other Akatsuki members were taking their seats. Other than that, it was pretty plain looking.

We made our way to the center of the room, where what's-his-face was waiting. He had his scythe drawn and waiting in his hand, and the weapon was about as creepy as him.

It was long, and had not one but three blades. It was blood red with silver running along the edge of the blade.

"You ready bitches?" he asked, lavender eyes glinting maliciously.

"Of course asshole." I replied smirking.

"When I'm done with you your gonna wish you had picked someone else. They at least would have shown you a quick death. I'm gonna kill you nice and slow, make you suffer." He snarled, face dark.

"What have we done to deserve this honor?"

"It's just my personality."

"Usually it takes something really traumatic to make someone this nasty. What, were you abandoned at birth? Face to ugly for your mother?" Sakeru quipped. Immediately he snarled, and crouched ready to spring, and she mirrored the action. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she straightened.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to show him when we fight him." I promised.

"You may begin" The leader's voice echoed from the bleachers.

Almost immediately, Sakeru and I moved into action, she moving forward, and I backward, leaping up about 20 feet onto the wall, were I backed up so I was about 50 feet up on the wall, crouching down, centering the chakra in my feet, and watching the fight.

Sakeru and our opponent, who I later learned was named Hidan, were a sight to see. His scythe would shoot out, and she would block and parry with an attack of her own. Both of them were extremely acrobatic, so it was amusing to see Hidan's face hold an ounce of respect. He had obviously thought she was some petty teenager with bees for brains. _Idiot._

At one point, about 3 minutes into the match, Leader appeared next to me, and almost gave me a heart attack.

"Holy crap! You could have coughed or something!" I scolded, glaring lightly.

He almost smirked and said, "As amusing as it is to see Hidan get his ass handed to him on a silver platter, we need to see your talent too." Once he finished, he disappeared in a poof of smoke before I could reply. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the fight.

After about a minute, Sakeru glanced up to me, and I nodded, putting an arrow in place. Once she shoved Hidan back a couple feet with her sword, she leaped backwards, away from him. He tensed, ready to send that scythe after her.

"Hey asshole! Over here!" I yelled, putting six arrows in. He turned toward me, and I fired, picturing in my head what I wanted. If you had been watching closely, a small flash of black could have been seen surrounding the arrows whistled through the air. The arrows reached Hidan, and snagged his clothes, flying him back until he hit the wall, and the arrows embedded themselves into the deep cement.

"You Bitch! Let me go!" Hidan yelled at me, struggling to get free. I smiled grimly; there was no way he was getting free.

"Enough Hidan." The two girls beat you." Leader's monotone voice sounded from the sideline, and I turned to see him, along with the rest of the Akatsuki, walking towards us. He then looked up to the two walls were my sister and I were crouched, "You and your sister may come down now."

I nodded, and jumped to the ground. Sakeru did the same, and appeared at my side a moment later. I met her gaze, and nodded. It was my way of telling her I was proud of how she fought.

"For such young girls, you fought remarkably well. I wo-" whatever he had been about to say was drowned out by Sakeru's hiss of outrage.

"'For such young girls'?" Did you think we were some stupid prissy little girls, who by a stroke of chance, beat four err five," She amended with a quick glance at Tobi, "of your members? I'll you show you little girl!" She unsheathed Yūzai, and got ready to charge.

Before she could, however, I grabbed her arm, and moved in front of her. I turned my head, and murmured, "Don't be an idiot. He probably thinks we're younger than we are because of the fact that maybe we haven't had a decent meal in 8 years. He didn't mean anything by it." Slowly, her arm relaxed, and I released her. I turned my attention back to Leader, "I apologize for my sister's reaction, but it is easily understandable. I admit, in the eight years we have been missing, not once have we had a decent meal, which is, unfortunately, the life style of a missing Nin. So it is easily understandable if we look smaller than the others of our age group."

"Well then how old are you?" Deidara spoke this time.

"My sister is 13, and I am 16. When we became missing nin, she was only 5, and I was only 8."

"What?! I was beat by two fucking teenagers? God damn fucker!" Hidan yelled from where he was tethered to the wall.

"Idiot, Deidara and Itachi are technically teenagers also." The one called Kakuzu said quietly.

"Well no matter the age I offer an invitation to join the Akatsuki. You have shown great skill in battle, and show the characteristics in what the we are looking for." Leader interrupted before a full out argument could ensue.

"Can I speak with my sister first? Before we decide? This is, of course, a matter that concerns the two of us." I asked politely, and Leader nodded. I dragged Sakeru across the room.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, crossing my arms and staring down at the petite red-head. She glanced up at me, almost as if she was shocked I had asked her opinion. "What? If we accept, there's probably no getting out, unless we die of course." She continued to stare at me, and then shifted her gaze to the Akatsuki members who stood in a loose arc, some staring at us, others inspecting the arrows that held Hidan to the wall, who had resumed struggling, and was still making no progress.

"We've been on our own for so long, it's strange to think of living with people. It's going to be hard to get used to it, but one of the things you've taught me while we've been on the road, is that a shinobi must adapt to whatever situation is thrown at them, good or bad. I guess in time I'll figure out which one of those two catagories this falls under." She finally said, turning her gaze back to me, her green-blue eyes meeting my purple ones.

I leaned down and hugged her tightly, not caring that the Akatsuki were watching. "I promise that you won't regret this."

**Authors Note: *sniff sniff* What a perfect sister moment. Haha so this is like what? The third chapter this weekend? CRAZINESS! Ok I'm done. **

**This was my first real fight scene, the one with Sasori, Deidara, and the others didn't really count cuz the sisters whooped ass in my opinion. How was it? Too short? **

**So I have had like the first four chapters done, and I'm working on the fifth chapter right now, but I still have homework to do today, and with my OCD-ness I don't know when the next chapter will be up! **

**O and to all those who have added me to their story alerts, and have reviewed, you guys rock! Whenever I see someone reviewed, it makes my day!**


	6. A tour

"Yay! Obaasan and mini obaasan are staying! Tobi is so happy!" The childish ninja yelled, and rushed forward to hug me and spin me around. "Will Obaasan cook Tobi pancakes and cookies, because Tobi is a good boy?" He asked, his one eyehole staring intently into both of mine.

"Ummm sure Tobi, I'll make you cookies." I said smiling, and patted his head. He jumped up and down clapping. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sakeru shake her head, and adjusted Mujitsu.

"Hey, if you don't mind bitch, could YOU GET ME THE HELL OUT OF THESE GOD DAMN BOWS?!" Hidan yelled at me. I had forgotten he was still there, and I walked over quickly to where he was.

"You're supposed to be a ninja, if this had been in battle, you'd be dead by now." I sighed dramatically, as I, very easily, pulled arrow after arrow out of the wall, and freeing Hidan. When I was done, he dropped to the ground, and straightened, looking at me in awe. "What?" I asked, annoyed. "I couldn't get those arrows out. And you just pulled them out like nothing. What are you, super bitch or something?" He asked, to which all I said was,

"That's miss super bitch to you." Was all I said, before I headed back to Sakeru, who was shaking with silent laughter. Some of the other members however, didn't feel the need to hold back their laughter. Kisame roared with laughter, and walked over and patted both of us on our head.

"That was some fine fighting there, Obaasan, mini obaasan. Now that I think about it, what are your real names?" Sakeru looked incredulous at him, to see if he was joking, but he was genuine.

"Really Kisame, I told you this already. She's Sakeru, and I'm Deteiku. You need better memory." I sighed teasingly. "Sorry Obaasan," was all he said, and grinned before stepping back.

"That was some nice fighting, for a little _girl._" A voice sounded, obviously not meant for me, but I still turned with my sister to face the person. There Itachi stood, one eyebrow arched as he stared at my sister, who had pursed her lips together. In the crowd of the gathered Akatsuki, a murmur of unease could be heard as they felt the chakra spike in my little sister. From being on the run for eight years, I had begun to get used to the chakra that didn't belong to my sister, but instead to the sword attached to her back.

When both my sister and I had been born, we received the weapons that would accompany us through life. In my sister's sword Mujitsu, they had inserted a demon that would turn her into an unstoppable weapon during battle, even more so than the other members of our clan. In my bow, was a connection to my chakra, and was also in every arrow of mine, so that I could control them even once they left the notch. But in my sister's case, the demon in Mujitsu could talk to her in her head, and would feed her anger if she got the tiniest bit annoyed., and she only calmed when she had killed them all. Quite morbid really. I had always been the only one able to calm her down when she got into her moods, and she the same with me, only my bouts of anger were less frequent.

"What did you say to me? I'm a bit hard of hearing" Sakeru said sweetly, but her posture gave off her annoyance. She had her eyes narrowed, and every couple of seconds her hand would twitch towards her sword, though thankfully not Mujitsu. Itachi opened his mouth to reply, but I beat him to the chase.

"Sakeru, I'm tired, and I bet you are too. You two can continue your squabble some other time." I said, and put my hand lightly on her shoulder, while turning to face Leader.

"Very well. Konan shall show you your rooms." Leader said, and left the training area. The other Akatsuki members followed suit, until all that remained were the two sisters, and the mysterious blue haired woman. The moment the door closed on the last Akatsuki member, Konan, turned to us and smiled lightly, but put her finger to her lips, to signal us to be quiet. My sister and I shared a glance, but complied. Konan meanwhile was moving towards the door, and put her handle on it testing the handle.

Suddenly, she yanked the door opened and most of the Akatsuki members fell through, where they had been listening. Sasori, Kakuzu and Itachi were standing farther in the hall, with Deidara and Kisame standing closer, and Tobi and Hidan on the floor.

"I have told you before, don't you dare listen to my conversations!" Konan yelled, her eyes narrowing at the members that were lying at her feet. "And you! I thought you guys knew better than to let them do that." Konan said, her dark eyes moving to the other members.

"We don't need to be holding our ears to the door to be hearing the conversation," Sasori said, before walking down the hall, as if he had lost all interest in the conversation. The others soon joined them once Konan sent them another glare, until once again it was just the three of us.

"Sorry about that, but they seem to make it a habit of eavesdropping on all of my conversations." Konan said, turning to us once more, and smiling brightly. I gave her a small smile, to show that it was ok. "Well then, let's get going?" Konan said, before walking towards the doors, pausing only to let Sakeru and I catch up. Once we did, she moved quickly down the hallway, leaving us to hurry in her wake.

"Ok so we have bases in a lot of places, but this is the mainly used one. When the members aren't on a mission, we usually stay here. So this is the living room, which we rarely use, but it is nicely furnished. We had to beat the money out of Kakuzu, but he gave us the money to get the furniture. Kakuzu is the guy to go to when it's anything to do with money. Just watch your wallet or any loose change when your around him. Here we have the Kitchen, and... Whats wrong?" Konan was in the middle of her sentence when she noticed I was no longer with her. She and Sakeru walked back to where I was standing in front of the kitchen, frozen. "Oh, haha you noticed that we aren't exactly the best housekeepers are we? Any who, Next is the…. Oh come on now it isn't that bad." She said, seeing that I was still frozen.

"Sakeru, go with Konan. Finish the tour. I will stay here, and clean this…." I said.

"Can't you wait? It's just a kitchen. Sure it's a little messy but- " Konan started, but Sakeru put her hand on her arm, and shook her head. Seeing that they were going to continue with the tour, I moved into kitchen. The walls were covered in what seemed to be their attempts at cooking, some fresh, and still wet, sliding down the walls. Others looked to be left there for months, years even. The floor was spattered with stains from ninja's eating on the go, or from lack of manners. You couldn't even see the counters, they were piled with dirty dishes that looked as if was growing mold and new species of flies. The sink was about the same, piled high with dirty dishes.

This is what happened to kitchens when the occupants didn't really have time to clean, ate on the go, or were just too damn lazy to clean. Obviously my new housmates fit into all of those categories. "Where to start…?" I mused quietly to myself.

"…And I'm telling you heathens that your wrong. Jashin-sama is the only god out there, and all of your bullshit excuses are gonna land you in hell. Now move fuckers, I'm hungry." Hidan told Tobi and Kisame, who had been sitting in the living room when Hidan had come through and had started ranting at them about their "heathen ways". His voice echoed into the kitchen, where Deteiku was currently just starting to clean the floors. She had been there for about an hour, but had to stop to get rid of several mice that had moved in, and the bodies of some mice that had passed on. "Tobi will come with Hidan-sempai, because Tobi is hungry and is a good boy." Came Tobi's loud eager voice.

"Dumb-ass, do you ever just say, 'I'm hungry'? We know who you are, you don't have to talk like a… What the hell do you think you're doing, bitch?" Hidan, in the middle of telling Tobi off, had noticed Deteiku on the floor.

"Cleaning. Now if you don't mind, go somewhere else. I don't want an audience."

"Uh no. I'm hungry and I want food." Hidan responded, and to prove his point he started walking across the floor, treading dirt on the somewhat clean floors. His chosen path led him past Deteiku, who had her purple eyes narrowed at the others violet ones.

"Well you'll just have to wait won't you?" Deteiku said, and to prove her point, stood and grabbed the back of the Jashinists cloak, and, with some difficulty on her part, threw him back through the doorway, where Tobi let out a squeak of shock before diving out of the way to avoid being hit by Hidan's body. Deteiku stalked after him, but stopped at the doorway. She grabbed the edge of the door, and simply said, "Come back tomorrow, and you _might _ be able to come in," before she slammed the door.

**Authors note: I am so sorry about not updating, but I had a case of writers block and Laziness…. So in my opinion the person who created writers block can go DIE! Hehe….**

**Luckily I had friend help me past it, so special thanks to Elliotslover-DracosWife for the help!**

**And thanks to XForgottenxMemoryX for the advice!**

**I hope you enjoy!**


	7. New routines

"And your totally sure that your sister is going to be ok?" Konan asked Sakeru for the fifth time since leaving Deteiku in the kitchen. It had scared her too, but she wasn't willing to clean up their mess like her sister. She had always left that up to her.

"Yeah, she'll fine." She quietly said. Konan looked at her for a second, before letting out a sigh and continuing with the tour. After a little bit, they ended up in a hallway with several doors, the most doors She had seen in the entire tour. "And these, are the bedrooms." Konan went in a circle, starting on the right, and went from there. The Closest room was Hidan's, then Sasori, Zetsu, Itachi, Leader and Konan, who shared a room. Sakeru kept her facial expression under control from hearing that The person who she would have to call leader and one of her new, allies? That would take some time for her to get used to, shared a room. The rest of the rooms were Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, and Kakuzu. Between Lead and Konan's room-and right before Itachi and Deidara's rooms-were two emptry rooms, which were for the two of them, Konan explained.

"Before you choose your room, I have one last thing to show you. This way." Konan said, seeing Sakeru getting weaker and weaker. _When was the last time these girls had a decent night sleep?_ She wondered to herself. They went back down the passage that led to the rooms, and entered another, which was lighted warmly.

"This way, is the library." Immediately, a change in Sakeru's stature could be noted. She had a small spark in her, eye, and she straightened from her slouch caused by the fatigue. Soon, the two women entered the room, and Sakeru had to hold a gasp of astonishment. The library was huge, and she couldn't even see the end of it. The smell of books surrounded her, welcoming her. She had to quickly snap out of her book induced trance to pay attention to Konan.

" Mostly we just own technique books and scrolls. They start with ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuuinjutsu, and doujutsu. Although all you need to do is ask Leader or Itachi if you want to know anything about doujutsu, because they both possess a form. Over there, we have an extensive collection of poetry and such."

" I'll be sure to tell my sister what you have told me. Thank you." Sakeru said quietly, before turning and leaving the room.

"Go in there Hidan"

"No fucking way am I going in there. Last time I tried she threw me out."

"If she insists on keeping the kitchen clean, she will have to pay for the supplies with her own money."

_Oh good grief_ I thought. I had been done with the kitchen for about a half hour, which was about the same time the three outside the closed door had been whispering to each other. "You boys can come in now." I yelled, and gathered my arrows that I had been sharpening. I stuffed them in my quiver, just as the three came in. Kakuzu came first, then Hidan who was casting me wary glances the entire time. Behind them was Itachi, who looked bored.

"The kitchen is all clean, but you guys have a slight mouse problem, so I would suggest getting some mouse traps." I said as I gathered the rest of my things.

"Do you know how much money that costs?" Kakuzu growled at me, seemingly annoyed.

"Oh not much, if you find the right kind." I replied, before sweeping out of the kitchen, and turning in the direction the rest of the tour had been supposed to be. After a bit, I came to a corridor with doors all along it. Each door had a symbol on it. One had the Uchiha crest, another the same symbol that Hidan wore on his necklace, one had a money sign. "These must be the rooms," I said quietly to myself. All the doors except two at the very end had symbols on it. "My best bet has to be with these two." I knocked on the one to my left, and a few moment later, the door opened, revealing my very tired sister.

"Your room's right there." She said, pointing at the door across from hers.

"Sorry if I woke you, dear. Go back to sleep." I said gently, before turning and entering my room.

The layout was quite simple. One full sized bed was pushed up against the wall, and a small desk was next to that. A door was across the room from the bed, which could only lead to the bathroom. The room walls were painted black, and the bed sheets were a red, both colors matching the black and red on the cloaks. The only part of my brain that was still slightly awake noticed all of these details, while the rest of my brain was intent on the word _bed_. I dropped the few items I had in the chair by the desk, and sank onto the bed with a slight sigh. If the bed had been made of rocks, I wouldn't have cared, because at this moment I was too tired to give a damn.

"Deteiku-sempai, its time to get up! You promised to make Tobi pancakes because Tobi is a good boy, so can you make pancakes for Tobi? Tobi would try to make pancakes for himself, but Deidara-sempai won't let Tobi into the Kitchen. Also Konan-san wants to take you and Sakeru-sempai into town to get clothes." I felt a hand shaking my shoulder gently form deep in my slumber, and I struggled to open my eyes. Once I accomplished that objective, Tobi found it suitable to help me up, which I accepted gratefully.

"Thank-you Tobi. I'll make pancakes for you." This elicited a surprisingly childlike squeal of happiness from the masked man, who pulled me out of my room strongly. Out in the hall we met my sister, who just shook her head, silently asking the question _got you too, did he?_

"I'm out here aren't I?" I whispered to her.

"Did you say something Obaa-san?" Tobi asked

"Oh nothing Tobi."

"There he is Obaa-san! See, Deidara-sempai? I told you Obaa-san would help, seeing as she beat you once before." Tobi yelled joyously once we reached the kitchen.

"I swear Tobi, if you don't shut up, I'm going to kill you." Deidara growled from his position in front of the door into the kitchen. "Besides, that was pure chance; I was just caught off guard because she looked like an old lady. If I fought her again, I would probably be able to win." He added loftily, totally sure of himself.

"Don't be so sure of that." Sakeru muttered not loud enough for Deidara to hear, but Tobi did and let out a giggle.

"Deidara, let the three of us passed," I asked in a reasonable voice. We were now comrades after all, and I didn't want to make enemies of people that didn't have to be.

Deidara pretended to consider it for a second, before simply replying, "No."

"Very well then." I said, and jabbed him in the stomach in the exact same place I had hit him. I knew it would be sore, and that was my best bet for getting past him.

"You bitch." Deidara gasped out from where he crouched on the floor.

"Haha fucker, you forgot that she is Miss super bitch." Hidan said, having witnessed the entire conversation.

"Thank you for remembering my name, Hidan." I said, before continuing into the kitchen followed by my sister and Tobi.

"So does this mean Obaa-san will make pancakes for Toi since obaa-san went through all that trouble of getting passed Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked hesitantly

"Of course Tobi. Go set the table." I said gently.

"Tobi doesn't know how to set the table. Usually we just grab food and eat with our hands."

"Are you serious?" Sakeru asked incredulously. "Idiots. Follow me Tobi, I'll show you how to set the table."

Tobi clapped his hands excitedly, and followed Sakeru over to the cabinets and then to the table, listening intently to her quiet instructions. When the time came that the pancakes were done, he immediately chose to sit next to her. He mimicked her every move that she made when cutting her pancakes. I smiled, seeing that my sister had the makings of her first possible real friend in the Akatsuki. I had thought It would taken longer, but this was working out nicely.

Soon the other members were drawn in by the smell of pancakes. A few sat down with us to eat their breakfast, while others took some and left again. Konan had been one of the ones to sit with us, and when we were all done, she told Tobi to clean the dishes, and told my sister and I what we had been slightly dreading all morning. The shopping trip.

**Authors note: Haha at first I was going to continue with the shopping trip in this chapter, but I then realized that I DON'T HAVE THE FREAKING PICTURES OF WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE! So umm, ya you know who you are, I need to see the pictures. No that does not mean you can tell me what they look like, because that will make no sense! **

**Thanks as always to Elliotslover-DracosWife for the awesome help and getting me off my ass. Amazing what an hour and a half of study hall can do, huh?**

**Oh and you all will be happy to know I know where this is going! No I didn't know what the main story line was going to be when I first posted it. Oopsies.**

**Enjoy!**


	8. Shopping trip part 1

"Everyone ready? Good lets go." Konan said, not even waiting for us to reply. She was dressed already in her ankle length akatsuki cloak, and it floated behind as she strode out. My sister and I exchanged glances of amusement before we followed.

"I am sorry about this, but do you think you could follow at a distance from me. Until you have your Akatsuki cloak we don't want anyone to see you." Konan asked, pausing at the cave entrance. "We've made sure that this base is located in a place were no lost it, but we just want to be sure." Both Sakeru and I nodded in agreement, and Konan stepped out, her face hidden by the shadow made by her Kasa hat.

"Do you think we'll get our cloaks on this shopping trip?" Sakeru asked as we waited to give Konan enough time to get enough ahead.

"Probably, but they will have to shorten yours a bit, because you're so small and all." I said affectionately, ruffling the top of her head. She absolutely hated that, but I did it to spite her. Just as I expected, she gave me a mild glare, before running out of the cave and jumping into the tree's. I followed with a slight laugh.

Neither of us had noticed the black-haired man listening to us from the shadows, his red eyes narrowed in thought as he heard the entire conversation.

* * *

The two sister's followed Konan for several miles, taking a different route than the one the girl's had taken the night before. This path led them to the outskirts of a busy city, and when they thought Konan would turn, and follow a path to a less busier town, but she kept walking through. They had to resort to jumping on the roofs of the buildings. When they had been on the run, Deteiku had made sure to stay away from busy towns, so the two of them were unused to jumping on buildings roofs. Luckily, Konan stepped into a small dark shop after a few minutes, and they followed suit, jumping into an alley before following.

The bell above the door clanged loudly as the door opened and shut, making the sisters jump nervously.

"Bit jumpy aren't they?" An old woman remarked to Konan, who just gave her a look. "Very well. Which one of you wants to go first?" She barked at us.

"First for what?" I questioned.

"To get your cloaks."

"Then she will want to go first." I said, pushing my sister forward towards the lady.

"Very well. While she gets your cloak ready, I will take Deteiku to get new clothes, and repeat the process with you." Konan said, before grabbing my arm and pulling me out. The last I saw of Sakeru was her being pulled to the mirrors in the corner of the room before the doors shut on me.

"I asked the tailor where the closest ninja clothing store was, and she said to just head to the center of the town."

"Can we trust her?"

"We have to I guess. She's been making our cloaks for years, so she should know that if she betrays us, she can be easily replaced, but we pay her well." Konan said, her voice the same tone when she was talking about 'replacing' the old lady as when she was talking about clothes. "Ooh, look we're here!"

Sure enough, we had entered a certainly busier part of town, and from where we stood at the beginning of the street, I could see several clothing stores. Konan asked which one I wanted to go into, and I chose a store which didn't look as busy as the rest. The sign was dark, and the window's had curtains drawn almost entirely across the window, leaving just enough room for a small neon sign, which blinked, OPEN.

I headed over to the door, with Konan following close on my heels. The door was heavy when I tried to open it, and I managed to open it wide enough for the two of us to slip inside quietly.

From the outside the shop had looked dark and depressing, but from the inside it gave off warmth and kindness. The wall was painted a dark purple, and the store was packed with clothes, both for ninja and civilian. The civilian clothes were pushed to the front of the store, and the ninja ones were farther back. Everything was in its proper place. Scented candles that smelled lightly of lavender sat around the large room, sitting on shelves, casting their own light, even with the larger lights from the ceiling.

"Excuse me? May I help you two young ladies? I have a new shipment of civilian clothes over there that might interest you." A strong voice came from behind a counter I hadn't noticed. Behind that was another doorway, blocked with beads and yet another curtain. The woman who had spoken was another elderly lady, but unlike the tailor, who had seemed like she was impatient and just wanted to do it to get paid, this one seemed more grandmotherly, as if she would help us for as long as it took just so they could find an outfit that we would like.

"We have no need for civilian clothes, obaasan. We are interested in Ninja clothes instead. My friend here is in dire need of a new set of clothes." Konan said respectfully, pushing me forward to prove her point.

"Oh my goodness! You poor thing! When was the last time you had a proper set of clothes on your back? Well never mind that, let's get you a nice set of clothes. From the Ninja part of the store of course." She said quickly, smiling gently as me. "Oh and you can call me Nukumi-san."

Those were the last things she said before she got caught up in finding the perfect clothes for me.

First she experimented with clothes that complimented my eyes, but quickly threw those out with a mutter that they clashed with something. She mix and matched next, but everything she did she didn't like. I was standing on some raised platform, having been told to stand still while Nukumi-san worked. Konan had looked at me pityingly before going off to browse for clothes for herself.

"I have always been able to find the perfect thing for _all_ my customers, and I am determined not to lose that performance record!" Nukumi-san said, throwing her hands up in frustration about half an hour later when we still couldn't find anything.

"Why not try darker colors?" Konan asked from her chair in the corner. She was lucky, she got to sit down.

"Hmmmm, I don't know if I have any… WAIT JUST ONE MOMENT!" Nukumi yelled before walking out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

"She looks so old when you meet her, but then half an hour with her and you feel like the old one." Konan remarked quietly, and I had to stifle the chuckle as Nukumi came back into the room, her arms laden down with clothes. All had a much darker hue than the purples and greens and whites I had been trying on. These ranged from light gray, all the way to black.

Nukumi unceremoniously dumped all the clothes on the floor, before she pulled up a chair and started sorting them all, which I then went through.

All of the clothes were starting to blur together, each seeming to look the same, when Konan spoke up.

"Wait, Deteiku. Pick that last dress up." I complied, grabbing it from the "discard" pile.

From a distance it looked quite simple, but the design was actually quite intriguing. The neck was a high collar, which would fit nicely, and was sleeveless, which gave the appearance of a halter top, but with a back. The dress itself ended at about mid-thigh, and was tight in the top, but the bottom was loose, but not much. If she paired it with a pair of long tight capris, it would actually… work. The dress was rimmed in a dark gray, with the rest of it being a lighter gray, but still on the dark side, with weird designs on it. I looked closer, and my eyes widened. The marks were arrows, crossed over each other several times.

"This is perfect, Konan-san." I said, smiling gratefully at her.

"Well here's the winter version of that," Nukumi handed over another dress, this one still sleeveless, but the skirt was longer, "Yeah I know, not much of a winter clothing huh?" Nukumi said, smiling gently at me.

"Don't worry about warmth, we already have that taken care of." Konan said, assuring the elderly lady. The cloaks must look warmer than I thought.

"Well then Ladies, may I interest you in anything else?" Nukumi asked.

"Do you have any gloves Nukumi-san?" I asked, before Konan could open her mouth.

"Of course I do." She said standing and making her way over to another area.

"What do you need gloves for?" Konan asked me as we followed the elderly woman.

"Even though, and I don't mean to sound full of myself, I am gifted with an ability for shooting my arrows, even the best archer needs protection. I am going to see if she has any gloves."

* * *

Sometime later, the two kunoichi left the dark shop with clothes for Deteiku to wear, including her gloves. The glove that would be running parallel with her arrows when getting ready to fire them went up to her elbow and had a piece of metal inserted so she wouldn't scratch herself. The other went to her wrist, and both were fingerless.

"Konan-san?"

"Yes Deteiku?"

"Thank you."

**Authors note:**

**HOLY SHIT! I am soooo sorry this took so long. No excuse, at all.**

**Special thanks to Elliotslover-DracosWife for getting writing and helping me think the story through. If I didn't talk about it with you, I would still be on chapter 5.**

**Thanks to XForgottenxMemoryX for giving me the awesome advice for fixing the other chapters. If you find any errors in this chapter, I apologize.**

**I am also going to be editing my other chapters, so sorry if I fill up your guy's inbox's with alerts.**

**I also own nothing. **


	9. Shopping trip part 2

"How did the measurements go?" Konan asked once we got back to the tailor's shop.

"What, you think I wouldn't be able to measure one little girl?" The tailor snapped.

"Of course not! You are known for your skills as a tailor." Konan said hurriedly, while I grabbed Sakeru, who had started to bristle at the old lady.

"Well, why don't you measure this one, while I take the other to get her clothes." Konan offered, and walked back out the door.

"Good luck, she's a wild one." The Tailor called after Konan, and went into the back room. Sakeru glared after her, before looking at me.

"I thought old people were supposed to be all nice and kind. She didn't get the memo I guess." I said, trying to calm Sakeru down.

"No duh." Sakeru muttered, but gave me a small smile to show me she was alright.

"Are you going to come back here, or am I going to die waiting?" The Tailors voice echoed from the back room.

"If only we were so lucky."

* * *

"Good god, I'm going to have to leave extra room for you to grow into, seeing how thin you are. When was the last time you two ate? I bet the reason you're so skinny is because you're a delinquent, and you were thrown in jail. Kids these days, no sense of propriety. All you hear about, are gang wars, and kids getting killed." The tailor rambled on in this fashion for the most part while she measured me, and I just stood there, listening to her, and sometimes zoning out.

"There you go. Your fitting is all done. Now, come sit over here, and tell me what you want the style to be. I can do almost anything, since I am the best tailor around." The woman bragged, a smug look on her face.

"Well, anything really works. Whatever works for –"

"If you say 'whatever works for you' I'll throw you out. I've been making these cloaks for years, and I know the style by heart. The shape would do nothing for a young girl like you, so tell me what you want."

I was about to protest, but I had an idea.

"Well are you gonna share that little idea of yours missy?"

* * *

"Finally! This was the most fun I've had in ages. None of the other members are really into the whole girl thing. I could always force Tobi into doing it, but it wouldn't be the same." Konan said as the hideout came into view.

"Really? I'd think Tobi would be willing to do anything someone tells him a good boy." I laughed, and Konan laughed also, before adding,

"You would think so, but even he has his limits."

"I find that hard to imagine, seeing as he woke me up this morning just for pancakes, and the reason he was happy I joined was because he hoped I would make him cookies."

"True, but he just expresses his emotions more than the others. Anyway, why don't you two go back down to your rooms, freshen up, and show off the new clothes you got today?" Konan asked, a small smile on her face.

"Sounds good to me, a shower sounds lovely, what about you Sakeru?" I asked my sister, who just shrugged as if she didn't care either way.

"We'll be out soon." I promised Konan, before I led the way down the hall to our rooms, Sakeru following me.

Once we were out of hearing of Konan, I glanced down at Sakeru and asked slyly, "So you gonna tell me what you got, or am I gonna have to wait like everyone else? I might just have to peak into your bags to make sure you didn't buy something like a skirt."

Sakeru remained silent until we reached our rooms, and answered only when she was about to shut her door, "You'll just have to wait like everyone else," and shut her door in my amused face.

* * *

After taking the shower, which felt wonderful to finally scrub my body clean of the dirt I had collected. Once I got out, I quickly got dressed but paused in front of the bathroom mirror. My hair hadn't been cut in ages, and was long and getting in my way, so I put my hair up in the bun I had worn it in since I was little. By now, I had been able to separate my brown hair and black hair so it was neat, all brown on the top and all black on the bottom.

Once finished, I paused again, and put my hand to my cheek, noticing for the first time how thin I really was. My eyes had bags underneath, and my face no longer had the roundness it did when I was a child. This was what being on the run for eight years did to me; I just hadn't had the chance to really notice it.

"Will you stop staring at yourself in the mirror and get a move on? I had been knocking for several minutes before I decided to just come in." Sakeru's voice startled me out of my thoughts, and I turned to her with an apology coming out, but I stopped mid-sentence. Before me was someone I wouldn't had thought would be my sister if I had seen her on the street.

Sakeru wore a thin-strapped tank top corset, and was cropped to show off her abs, and had off the shoulder sleeves. She was actually wearing a skirt, which sat a little below her belly button and went down to about mid-thigh. Underneath the skirt was a pair of leggings, one half striped, the other mesh, and went down to meet her boots that were about half-way up her thigh. The corset was a few shades darker as the red on the clouds on the cloak, and her striped leggings were the same black and red as the cloak, and the skirt was black. She stood in the center of my room, and I could tell she was nervous from the way she clasped her hands in front of her. I smiled at her, and walked over to brush her hair out of her eyes.

"You look great. Don't be nervous."

"Can you do my hair please? I don't know how to do it." Sakeru asked, eyes looking up at me from beneath her bangs.

I smiled at her, and pulled her over to the bed, instructing her to sit in front of me. "What do you want your hair style to look like?"

"What it did before."

"Alright honey." I said, before starting the braiding process. A couple months after we had run away, Sakeru had gotten it into her head that cutting her hair would help us hide our identities, because she always had really long hair back in the village. She had used Mujitsu to do it, and had only managed to cut the top layer of hair. After I had convinced her that she didn't need to cut her hair, she had wanted me to at least do something with it so it didn't look so weird. So I had taken the hair that was still long, and had braided it in what seemed a simple braid, but was really a whole bunch of little braids braided together. I had gotten better at it over the years, so I could do it in less then ten minutes now. Her hair had gotten so used to being in a braid, that when it was out, it curled into baby doll curls, and went down to her knee's, while when it was in the braid went to about her butt. Her short hair was a couple inches above her shoulders, and was straight, but flipped out at the ends.

"All done. Shall we go show them?" I asked, patting her shoulder.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

* * *

"What the fuck's taking them so long? How long does it take to take a fucking shower, and get dressed. Good Jashin, you'd think they'd be going every single inch of themselves to make sure they look perfect." We could hear Hidan complaining before the living room even came into sight.

"Hidan, shut the hell up. They'll come out when they're ready." Kakuzu's gravelly reply.

A few moments passed before we peeked around the corner of the living room, to see everyone gather there, obviously waiting for us.

"Finally! I was thinking you'd never come!" Konan exclaimed excitedly, a wide grin on her face.

"Well we did." I said, coming around the corner. I wasn't planning on doing some dramatic entrance, and I really didn't think the Akatsuki would like that.

"Damn, you clean up good." Hidan said, winking at me from the couch. "What about you, you gonna show us your clothes?" He asked Sakeru, who still hadn't come out from behind the corner.

I saw her take a deep breath, before walking around the corner.

"Ha! See! I guess I'm not the only one who likes to show skin." Hidan grinned, and patted his stomach when everyone gave him confused looks. It was true. Hidan showed off his chest, and Sakeru's stomach was uncovered.

"Seriously? That's all you have to say about the outfit? No 'You look good' or 'I like your tights'?" I teased Hidan, smirking slightly.

"Shut up. Do you know how much these guys give me just because I like to show off my gorgeous chest?" Hidan bragged, smoothing his hands over said chest.

"Ew, just ew Hidan." I rolled my eyes.

"So what about the cloaks? Are you not going to show us them?" Konan asked before Hidan could respond.

"Maybe another time," I promised.

"Well if that's all, I have better things to be doing." Deidara said, standing and walking out of the room. Kakuzu followed, muttering about money, and the rest wandered off to do their own thing.

I turned to ask Sakeru what she was going to do, but she had disappeared already, probably off to her room to clean her swords. I was about to head to my room to relax, but a hand tugged at my arm, and I turned to see Tobi standing there.

"Hey Tobi. Do you need anything?" I asked, smiling gently at him.

"Well, umm, Tobi was wondering if Obaa-san would make cookies with Tobi." He asked, a hopeful sound in his voice.

"I'd be happy to make cookies with you, Tobi." I said gently, and the masked man yelled a "YES", before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the kitchen.

**Authors note:**

***slams head against wall* I fucking hate filler chapters. HATE THEM! **

**Anyway, I am incredibly sorry for this being so late, I'm scared to even see how long it's been. Hope you all enjoy it for the most part, and the action will be picking up (kind of) in the next chapter. But the action WILL come!**


	10. Not Good

"Tobi, I can do the dishes, you go… play?" I said, uncertain of what to tell him to do. But his cheer confirmed that I had said the right thing. He ran out of the kitchen, and I smiled, hearing him run through the base yelling my sisters name.

I turned my attention back to the dishes, and cleaned them. The base was silent now that I could no longer hear Tobi, and I had no idea where the other members were.

"Hey Obaa-san, care to take a walk with me?" Deidara's voice startled me from where I was cleaning the dishes.

"Excuse me? I still have to… clean the dishes." I said nervously. Deidara and I hadn't really interacted, besides me whacking him in the stomach, both times we _had_ spoken. I glanced over my shoulder, to see him leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and watching me. I turned to face him, and copied his stance, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"We survived before you came with the dirty dishes. I'm sure the others won't mind." He said, walking over and leaning against the counter with me. He was smirking lightly now.

"True, but the image was forever burned into my mind." I replied wryly.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to hurt you. It's just one walk, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Just come with, and you'll see." He said, the visible blue eye shining with excitement.

Deidara had never given me any reason to trust him, and vice versa. In fact, the only thing keeping me from thinking he was going to get payback, was the fact that I seriously doubted that an S-class criminal would wait to get payback just by asking to go for a walk.

"I'll even let you bring along your staff thing." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Like I was going to ask your permission." I replied.

"So it's a yes?"

I paused, wondering if I was going to regret it, but finally replied.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

"Hidan was right about women taking so long to get ready. What the hell were you doing in there?" Deidara asked, as I rejoined him. He had told me to meet him in the large cave, and I had gone back to grab my cloak and bow.

"Oh stuff it. I wasn't gone that long," I told him, and started walking towards the cave entrance, but stopped when I realized that Deidara wasn't following.

"Where do you think you're going?" Deidara asked.

"For the walk you asked me on!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Watch and learn, yeah."

I watched with mild fascination as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and continued doing something with his hands. After a few seconds, he threw a small white object into the air, put his hands together for an unknown jutsu, and my vision was clouded by a small cloud of white smoke. When it cleared, all I could do was stare. The object Deidara had thrown into the air had expanded into a… white bird.

"H-how'd you do that?" was all I could manage to ask, causing Deidara to break out into a wide smile.

"Secret," he said smugly, before jumping onto the back of the bird, "Coming?"

I grinned back at him, and walked cautiously over to the bird, eyeing it the entire time.

"It doesn't…bite does it?"

"Not if you don't want it to." Deidara assured me, and offered me a hand to pull me up onto it.

"And I suppose that you're the one who decides whether its going to bite me or not." I teased, and grabbed his hand, letting him pull me up.

"Maybe." He gave me a grin, before facing forward, and I watched his face go from light, to heavily concentrated, but I had to give up watching him to grab onto his arm, because the bird decided to move its wings and lift us into the air. "Scared, un?"

"No," I muttered, but gripped his arm tighter when I chanced a peek over the edge.

"It'll be fine. Trust me"

* * *

"Sakeru-senpai! Whatcha doin? Can Tobi do it too?" The annoyingly chipper voice of Tobi startled Sakeru out of the book she was reading, and she fixed her gaze on the masked man, who was leaning over the back of her chair.

"I'm reading a book Tobi."

"What's it about?"

"Techiniques."

"On what?"

"Swords, what else?" Sakeru said, her eyes narrowing to show her annoyance at being disturbed.

"Can Tobi read a book too?"

_Do you even know how? _Sakeru thought to herself, but didn't voice it. All she did was shrug her shoulders, and re-focused her attention on the book. Tobi bounded over to a nearby bookshelf, and returned back to the armchair she was sitting in. He dropped to the floor, leaning against the side of the chair, and the pair lapsed into silence, until Sakeru's curiosity overcame her and she peeked a glance at what her reading companion was reading. Her eyebrows raised at the pictures of Taijutsu techniques, and almost considered asking him what techniques it was on, but didn't, this was the first time he had been quiet since he found her, and she was NOT going to ruin that.

"Well well what do we have here?"

"Oh, hello Itachi-san! Sakeru-senpai and I were reading some books!" Tobi said cheerfully, waving his hand to greet Itachi, who was leaning against one of the bookshelves studying Sakeru carefully with his crimson eyes.

"Really? Well, what book are you reading?" Itachi said. The question seemed as if it was meant for both of them, but his eyes never left Sakeru.

"A book." She replied, eyes narrowing. No matter how hard she tried, and as simple as the question seemed to be, it got under her skin and annoyed her.

"Hmm, let me guess. It's a book on sword techniques, am I right? Well let me tell you something. The Akatsuki likes to gather individuals who are experts in their own fields. I offer genjutsu. Hidan is a master at the type of weapon he uses. Your sister is also a master at the type of weapon she uses. So, knowing this, don't you think it would be a waste to have _two_ sword masters? Sure, Leader might keep you around for a little while, but you're really not needed here." Itachi said, and turned to walk out, nearly knocking over Deteiku as she came walking in.

* * *

"What the hell was that about? Itachi-san looked pretty angry." I asked incredulously, glaring after his retreating figure. I turned back and noticed my sister looked troubled, and Tobi looking up at her, worry emanating from him.

"It was nothing. Itachi was just telling me something." She said quietly, eyes lowered to the floor.

"Ri-ight. Well then, if you don't want to talk, I'm not going to force you too. But I _am_ going to force you to come with me to the kitchen to help me cook some dinner. Come on." I said, and walked over to grab her wrist, keeping to my word to force her to come with me. She leaned down to grab Mujitsu and Yūzai, while I turned to the remaining person in the room, "Tobi, do you want to come with us?" I asked, smiling down at the figure who still hadn't said a word.

"No thank you Obaa-san. Tobi is going to finish his book, and then will come help in the kitchen." He said happily, and buried his face behind the book. I shrugged, and walked out, moving my hand from Sakeru's wrist to rest my arm around her shoulders, so I could whisper easily in her ear, "He can read?"

Sakeru just shrugged her shoulders, and the two of us continued through the passage ways, until we reached the kitchen, which was empty. I removed my arm from around her, and she walked over to one of the counters and lifted herself up so she could sit on it, while I tried to find a cookbook to use.

After ten minutes however, and no cookbook in sight still, I was ready to give up, when a cloak passing one of the doorways caught my attention.

"Hey! You there!" I cried, desperate for anyone to help me. The cloak re-entered the doorway, and I saw that it was Kakuzu, who glared at me with his abnormal eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Do you guys own any cookbooks?" I asked as sweetly as I could, even though his annoyance was starting to rub off on me.

He stayed there for a minute more, before rolling his eyes and walking over to the bread box, which I hadn't bothered to look in, and opening it to reveal three neatly stacked cookbooks.

"Thank you Kakuzu-san," I said, before flipping one open and browsing through the contents, trying to find a recipe that I could make.

Once finding one, I went to the cabinets and pantry, grabbed the materials I would need, and started measuring out the ingredients. I went to pour the first measurement in, but Kakuzu's voice stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing? That salt costs a lot of money, and you're just going to throw it in there?" He hissed, eyes narrowed at me.

"If you're not happy with it, then you do it." I told him, placing it on the counter and stepping back to give him room.

"Fine." He snapped, and stepped forward to begin measuring it out.

Seeing as there was nothing to do for a while, I grabbed another cookbook that was labeled "Desserts" and started looking for another thing to make.

"Kakuzu, what are you doing?" I hadn't noticed that Itachi had joined us.

"He's helping me make dinner, which is more than I can say for _you_ Itachi-san." I replied, walking forward so I was closer to Sakeru, who was also close to Itachi. "There's no shame in helping someone cook."

"I know that. I'm just surprised that your sister isn't helping, is all. I guess she's too young to help cook. You seem like you would be better at cooking than her." Itachi shrugged, raising his hands with the palms facing me. I felt a prickle in the back of my head, but brushed it off as Kakuzu turning around to look at Itachi also. "I've noticed something, Obaa-san. You seem to be so diverse in what you do, and so… talented at what you do." He said, a smirk playing at his lips.

"I guess that's what happens when you have to take care of yourself and another person for eight years." I said distractedly. The prickling in the back of my mind had becoming annoying, and I couldn't brush it off anymore. Just as I realized what it was, a sound of metal scraping metal sounded, and I was being pulled backwards by Kakuzu, who pulled me back to escape being decapitated by my sister as she swung Mujitsu towards Itachi, who she had launched herself at.

_Fantastic_, I thought before my head hit the ground, I had been unable to catch myself because of how unprepared I was.

* * *

"It looks like she's coming around. _About time too. _Be nice. _I am._" Two voices bickered back and forth as I emerged from unconsciousness. Remembering the events that led to me being knocked up, I sat up quickly, which caused the room to spin around me.

"How are you feeling Obaa-san?" One of the voices asked me politely. Glancing over, I saw that Zetsu was the only one accompanying me in the room, which meant he had been arguing with himself, hence the two voices.

" I'm fine. Where's my sister?" I asked, standing shakily, using the counters for support.

"_She's gone bat shit crazy. She keeps trying to kill Itachi. _All the other members are trying to subdue her, and Kakuzu is ready to kill her with all the damage she's done, complaining about the cost to fix it."

"Shit… do you have any idea where they are right now?" I cursed, wishing I hadn't left my bow in my room.

He grinned eerily, showing off his sharp teeth, "I can tell you exactly where they are."

"Lead the way." I said.

"Go out that door. I can travel faster underground, I'll show you the way to go." He said, already sinking into the ground.

I set off at a run, and scanned around for him, and saw he had already appeared someways down the hallway. He was fast.

He led me down several hallways, and I saw gouge marks on all the walls, and suppressed a shiver. Mujitsu must be having a field day, the jerk. Since I hadn't had a lot of warning, he must not have needed to provide a lot of anger for Sakeru to fly off the handle like this.

We approached a dead end, with a door that barely hung on its hinges, but I couldn't hear anything from within.

"You sure this is where they are?" I asked, and Zetsu nodded an affirmative. Cautiously, I started to step forward, but paused. "Zetsu-san? Can you go into my room and grab my bow for me?" I asked, and he nodded, disappearing into the ground once more. A few seconds later, he reappeared, and handed me my staff, which I gripped tightly in my hands.

I stepped into the room, and couldn't see anyone at first. The room was made of entirely cement, and the part of the room the door led out to was raised about 10 feet, with stairs leading down to my left. There was a small railing to keep from anyone walking off the platform.

I finally spotted Itachi, who was leaning against one of the walls, panting, and Sakeru, who was standing close to the opposite wall, Mujitsu drawn and pointed towards the ground. I couldn't tell from where I was what her face looked like, but I didn't need to. Waves of anger were rolling off her, and her posture was stiff.

I prepared to call out to her, but Itachi said something inaudible to me, and she ran forward, Mujitsu held up and off to the side.

"Damn," I cursed, and ran forward, jumping onto the railing, before jumping off that too, using it as leverage to get there faster. I made it in the nick of time too, having a split second to raise my staff to stop Mujitsu from slicing Itachi from head to navel. My arms protested, and I was pushed back to the point where I was an inch away from Itachi's chest.

"What are you doing?" Sakeru's low voice asked, and I looked up, and took a couple moments to speak. Her usually green eyes had changed, where the pupil was red, the iris was orange, and the sclera had also changed into a sickly looking yellow. This had rarely happened, and meant that Mujitsu was in full control of her emotions.

"Get back in the sword Mujitsu, and leave my sister alone." I told the demon, and Sakeru/Mujitsu laughed.

"Oh, but I'm having so much fun here. Her emotions are in such turmoil, it was so easy to gain control."

"Mujitsu, there was a reason you were put in that sword, so get back in there. You're not welcome here." I told him, and Sakeru narrowed her demon eyes at me.

"See what I told you, you can't even control yourself without your sister having to step in." Itachi's voice sounded from behind me, and Mujitsu bared his teeth angrily, and put more pressure on the sword.

"Itachi-san, this is hard enough without you contributing your opinion here. So please, _shut it._" I said, not mentioning the fact that this was his fault in the first place. "Mujitsu, please, get back in the sword. You've been out long enough, I'm sure you can have fun some other time."

"Fine, but I will come back out." Mujitsu warned, and sure enough, Sakeru's eyes changed once again, turning into her normal green ones.

"Nee-chan? Whats going on?" Sakeru asked, eyes wide, stepping back, glancing at me in the defensive position in front of Itachi, to the Akatsuki gathered off to the side, to Mujitsu who was still pointed at me in her hands. Her eyes widened farther when she realized what had happened, and she dropped the sword, hands pressed to her mouth. I rushed to her and hugged her to me, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Mujitsu sensed weakness, and he snatched the opportunity. That, and Itachi was being an utter jerk." I said, and she nodded, before shutting her eyes.

"Leader-sama, I apologize for the damages my sister caused to the base, and I will be more than happy to explain the reasons, but I must first help my sister to her room, this always tires her out." I said politely, and Leader nodded his head, giving me the go-ahead to leave.

Sakeru and I were just going up the stairs to leave, when she raised her head, and asked, "Leader-sama? If I may ask, but why did you let me into the Akatsuki? Is it really because you value my talents?"

"I only let in those who I feel will benefit greatly from being in Akatsuki." He replied, and Sakeru nodded her head, and we continued.

* * *

After making sure that my sister was safe in her room, I readied myself for the questioning that would no doubt come soon, and headed down the hallway into the living room, where the rest waited.

"Holy shit! That was amazing back there what your sister did! Did you know she could do that?" Hidan exclaimed when I entered the room.

"Idiot, of course she knows, they're sisters!" Kakuzu growled, hitting him on the head.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu."

"Enough." Leader said, shutting the pair up. "Deteiku, I realize that every person needs their own privacy, but I must know if this will be a regular occurrence with your sister. We do have a limited amount of money-"

"And Kakuzu is a greedy bastard," Hidan cut in with a smirk.

"As I was saying, we do have a limited amount of resources." Leader said, glaring at Hidan.

"As long as my sister is in control of her emotions, the demon that resides in her larger sword will not make another appearance." I said.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Leader said, and I nodded, and turned out of the room, heading to my own for some much needed rest.

* * *

**Authors note: HOLY SHIT! This is the longest chapter I have written so far, so I hope that makes up for how long it took to update this… Please forgive me? **

**Oh, and look Anneymaylover, look! Kind-of action XD**

**Oh, and a CERTAIN PERSON promised they would ACTUALLY REVIEW… you know who you are… YOU PROMISED.**

**Love you all, review if you like.**


	11. Interaction with the members

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll help you make dinner for a month."

"You can't cook to save your life," I said, looking at the small red-head before me, who was giving the closest thing she could to a pout.

"I need to test my reflex skills! And you're the only one who can help!"

"What about Kisame? He's a swordsman, he can help you more than I can." I argued.

"I don't want to bother Kisame with this. Please onee-chan?" She asked, pleading.

"…Fine! Let's go get this done with." I muttered, and Sakeru grinned happily at me, and grabbed her swords, while I grabbed my bow and quiver. We made our way to the training room, to find it deserted. Most of the other members had made a point of staying away from my sister for the past week, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Ready?" Sakeru asked, and I nodded. She made her way into the center of the room, leaving Mujitsu propped up against the wall next to me. She held Yūzai tightly, eyes narrowed in concentration while watching me.

I kept my gaze locked with hers while I went through the motions that I had been doing since I was little. The feel of the slender arrow that I had carved myself between my fingers was soothing, familiar. The use of my muscles to pull back the bow was as easy to me as doing any other everyday action. I placed fired the arrow, and immediately reached for another. This exercise was one Sakeru had thought up, and helped condition my control over my arrows while in mid-air. The point was to keep the arrows hovering in mid-air around her, and then fire them one at a time, so she would never know which direction they would come from.

Finally, when ten arrows were hovering around Sakeru, I moved them in a clocks-wise direction around her. I bit my lip in concentration, focusing on each individual arrow in my mind.

"Come on onee-chan! Do it already!" Sakeru called out. She had relaxed slightly, her grip on the sword growing looser. I smiled at her, and one of the arrows that had been behind her broke off from the circle, heading straight for her back. She spun at the last second, and blocked it with her sword, the arrow clattering to the ground.

"Don't let your guard down. That's one of the first things I taught you. Don't forget it." I said back, and another arrow broke off, this time to her left. She turned earlier this time, and that was how we passed the rest of the session, me shooting my arrows at her and her blocking them, with me occasionally correcting her.

When the last arrow hit the ground, I grinned, and said proudly, "You're getting better. I'm proud of you."

Sakeru smiled at my words, and thanked me quietly. A loud clapping startled both of us, and we turned to see Deidara leaning against the wall by the door.

"Hello Deidara. Enjoy your little chance to spy, did you?"

"Maybe, maybe not, "He smirked, blue eyes twinkling. "Anyway, Kakuzu sent me to find you guys. Hidan is bitching and moaning about how you haven't started making dinner, and Kakuzu says if he kills Hidan you're gonna be the one to pay for the damage caused."

"You can tell Kakuzu it would be his own damn fault if he killed Hidan, and tell Hidan if he wants food so bad he can make it himself." I said simply, snapping my bow and quiver into the staff, while Sakeru grabbed Mujitsu and strapped it to her back.

"I would, but then he might kill me," Deidara smiled.

"Oh, you poor thing," I teased, but started out of the room anyway. "Are you coming Sakeru?"

"Why would I come?"

"You did promise to help with dinner for a month."

* * *

"You sure you don't need help with the dishes? This isn't some elaborate plot to make me help even longer than a month with dinner, right?" Sakeru asked frantically. I had told her I didn't need any help, and she still hadn't left after five minutes of me reassuring her.

"If you don't leave I will make it into a plot." I threatened, and she ran out of the room.

"Now where is the soap," I muttered to myself, going through all the cupboards, finally finding one that contained the cleaning supply. As I was grabbing it however, my hand brushed against the side, and I felt a groove. "What the heck?" I knelt down, and peered inside the narrow cupboard. Sure enough, there was a groove, which connected with another, until it formed a small square. I pushed against it, and was startled when it pressed inwards, and pulled my hand away when the square moved to the side, revealing a compartment filled with small white bottles.

"Whatcha doin?" A voice over my shoulder startled me, and I jumped, hitting my head against the top of the cupboard. I turned to glare at the person, and my purple eyes met purple eyes. Hidan smirked down at me, and raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. I grabbed three bottles, and put them on the counter.

"Oh, looks like you found Kisame's sake stash. Leader put a limit on how much he can have, so he sneaks them in and hides them all around the base. We all thought he gave up when Zetsu found one stash in his greenhouse." He said, "I guess he just found some really good hiding places." He shrugged, and grabbed two of the bottles, and walked out of the kitchen, calling over his shoulder as he went, "He won't notice if a couple of them go missing, and I am not missing this chance to get some free sake."

"Wait," I called after the silver haired man, "why did Leader put a limit on Kisame's sake intake?"

"No clue, but I do know that the shark man gets _really_ chatty when drunk," He replied, and disappeared.

I stood there staring at the small compartment, when an idea hatched in my mind. Grinning, I grabbed several of the bottles, pushed the supplies in front of the small hole, since I had no idea how to close the door of the hidden compartment, and walked through the halls, humming softly to myself. _Oh yes, this will work out splendidly._

* * *

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind doing it, Kisame-san? I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." I called into the room, where the large blue man was sitting on the floor, propped up against his bed.

"Of course not! I'd be glad to help." He slurred, a drunken grin on his face.

"Ok, if you're sure. Goodnight Kisame-san." I said, shutting the door, and grinning triumphantly.

"What were you doing in Kisame's room, Deteiku-san?" Leader asked, studying me from the door to his room. It looked like he had been about to enter it when I had exited Kisame's room.

"Oh nothing, just asking Kisame a small favor." I said, still grinning.

"And you had to get him drunk to ask him?" He asked, a bemused look _almost_ on his face. When I gave him a questioning look, he added, "I can smell the alcohol from here.

"I had to ask Kisame a question."

"That involved getting him drunk?"

"I felt it would ensure he said yes."

Leader raised his eyebrows at me, but said nothing, continuing into his room without another word. I did the same, and soon the entire base was quiet, the members either out doing something or asleep.

The next day, a pounding headache was what greeted Kisame when he woke up, and he blearily peered around the room, trying to remember what happened the night before. All he remembered was Deteiku coming to him with some sake, saying she just wanted to talk. As more and more sake was consumed, the less he could remember. Rubbing his eyes, he got up from the floor where he had fallen asleep sometime during the night, and showered and dressed for the day, trying to not look directly into the lights in his room.

When he finally managed to stumble through the halls with his eyes squinting, he entered the kitchen to immediately collapse at the table. The other occupants of the room looked up, some surprised, some not. One of the occupants gave another a meaningful look, and the person nodded.

"Damn Kisame, how much did you drink last night?" Hidan's loud voice was definitely not helping the headache.

"How should I know, zombie freak?" He growled.

"Here Kisame, this should help." Another voice said softly, and a cup slid across the table towards him. Raising his head, he pulled it closer to him, and sniffed.

"What the hell is in this?"

"It's tomato juice. I heard-"

"I told her," Kakuzu interrupted, never looking up from his check book.

"-as I was saying, its tomato juice, which is a common hangover remedy, which you look as if you're in desperate need of." Deteiku finished, and Kisame saw her shoot Kakuzu a glare.

Taking another sniff of the concoction, he lifted it to his lips and chugged it down, grimacing once he finished. "Alright obaa-san, why did you really give me the juice?" Kisame asked, leaning back in his chair and fixing his eyes on the new member of Akatsuki.

"Well, last night, you agreed to help my sister improve on her sword skills." She said quietly, rushing the last part.

"And you had to get me drunk to agree to it?" He asked incredulously.

"Maybe."

"Well, alright then. Where is the little demon child?" Kisame asked, standing from the table.

* * *

"Hmmm, what to read." Sakeru said softly to herself, eyes roving the titles of the books in front of her. She had already grabbed two books, one on Battoujutsu, and one on Toujutsu, and she wanted one more, but hadn't had any luck so far.

"Maybe, this might interest you?" A soft voice murmured quietly, and Sakeru jumped, not having noticed any chakra. Her eyes narrowed when they met the startling red of Itachi, and she clenched her fist unconsciously.

"It's on Nitojutsu, which I thought might be interesting for you to read. Because you have two swords, and you might be interested in what others have to say about two swords." Itachi continued, his face impassive and eyes empty, but the way he spoke, it gave her the impression that _the _Itachi Uchiha was rambling, or as close as he could come to rambling.

Cautiously, she reached out and grabbed the book he was offering her, and held it lightly in her hands, still staring at the Uchiha before her.

"Well, I appreciate you giving me this book, but why would you help me. Last I thought, you wanted me out of Akatsuki." Sakeru inquired, truly curious as to why the man who had managed to provoke such a violent reaction just one week before had suddenly switched attitudes.

"Well, I guess this would be my way of apologizing." He replied.

"Oh ok then." Sakeru said, then paused as if she was thinking something, pulled her fist back, and punched him in the nose, before walking over to her other two books, grabbing them, and headed for the exit.

"What was that for?" Itachi asked, his hand pressed to his nose to try and stem the blood flow. He had been so startled that he hadn't ducked from her swing.

"You deserved it," She replied and continued walking, before she paused and looked over her shoulder. "And I accept your apology." After that was said, she exited the library, leaving the speechless Uchiha alone.

* * *

"It seems that our plans are coming along very nicely. I will return soon to check in again. Until then, tell everyone else to train hard, everyone must be in their best condition." A cold voice concluded the meeting being held in Pein's office.

"Yes, Madara." Pein nodded, seated at his desk, with Konan behind him.

"Oh, and another thing. I've felt two unknown chakra signatures around the base. Care to explain?"

"They're just two ninja's poking around the last couple of days outside. We've been letting them get away with it, just in case they would be missed if we killed them." Pein lied. Neither he or Konan had brought up the two girls, unsure of how the true Akatsuki leader would react when he discovered they had let in two girls he had not approved of beforehand.

"I see. Go ahead and kill them. If they are missed, then deal with whatever happens." Madara said dismissively. "I shall see you again when the time is right." And his chakra disappeared.

Konan and Pein waited several minutes, before the two turned to each other. Pein was adept at keeping his emotions under control, and his eyes only betrayed a hint of worry, but Konan's were full of worry for the two girls they had let into the Akatsuki, and what this would mean for their futures.

**Authors note:**

**Battoujutsu: Art of drawing the blade**

**Toujutsu: Art of wielding the blade**

**Nitoujutsu: Art of wielding two blades**

**HA! Out by Sunday! Take that ajaj04! **

**Aanyway, this is another update, as you can see. Just a little filler, with something important at the end. I'm quite proud of how this turned out, and I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and if you guys are confused, I am creating Tobi and Madara to be two different people, because I love Tobi to death, and would like nothing more to see Madara BURN! That and I miss Tobi from the show. SO HE'S BACK TO STAY!**

**Until next time my dears!**

**Oh, and another thing. I have two short, and I mean REALLY SHORT one-shots out, they're about Hidan and Deidara. I might write more on the other members, might not.**


End file.
